Juggernog
noicon|center noicon|center Juggernog – Perk-a-Cola występująca w Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops III i Call of Duty: Mobile. Opis Juggernog zwiększa zdrowie gracza, dzięki czemu może on przyjąć więcej obrażeń, zanim zostanie powalony. W ten sposób wzrasta szansa na przetrwanie zwłaszcza w takich sytuacjach, jak omijanie zombie, przeładowanie broni i kupowanie innych Perk-a-Cola. Cecha ta sprawia, że jest to najbardziej pożądany atut, który staje się pierwszorzędnym celem podczas każdej rozgrywki, gdzie można go kupić. Kosztuje 2500 punktów. Trzeba jednak zwrócić uwagę na to, iż jak każda Perk-a-Cola zaczyna działać dopiero po zakończeniu animacji picia. Do tego czasu gracz wciąż pozostaje narażony na powalenie, w przypadku którego nie odzyska wydanych punktów. W Call of Duty: Black Ops II Juggernog pojawia się również w osłabione formie jako Perma-Perk. Aby go zdobyć, należy zginąć trzy razy, kończąc jednocześnie grę. Gracz utraci Perma-Perk wraz z rozpoczęciem 15. rundy. W połączeniu z Juggernogiem nieznacznie zwiększa on wytrzymałość gracza. Juggernog pojawia się również w Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Jedyną różnicą względem poprzednich części jest nowy dżingiel skomponowany przez Jacka Walla, który usłyszeć można na mapie Shadows of Evil. Wytrzymałość W poniższej tabeli przedstawiono ilość ataków potrzebnych do powalenia gracza w zależności od rodzaju przeciwnika lub obiektu oraz posiadania Juggernoga. Występowanie *Verrückt – w pomieszczeniu tylko dla personelu naprzeciwko jednej z barykad *Shi No Numa – losowo w kwaterze doktora, chatce rybackiej, pokoju komunikacyjnym lub magazynie *Der Riese – po lewej stronie zwodzonego mostu w niewielkim pomieszczeniu *Kino der Toten – na końcu sali kinowej *"Five" – w pokoju wojennym obok wyjścia z panic room *Ascension – na drugim poziomie centrum sterowania, w niewielkim pomieszczeniu *Call of the Dead – w przedziale, tuż przed schodami prowadzącymi na dziób statku *Shangri-La – losowo w pobliżu wagonika lub błotnistego labiryntu *Moon – w Strefie 51 zamiennie ze Speed Colą *TranZit i Miasto – na piętrze budynku znajdującego się po prawej stronie banku *Farma – na piętrze domku *Nuketown Zombies – spada w losowe miejsce na mapie *Die Rise – losowo w winach drugiego wieżowca *Mob of the Dead – w dokach, za przystankiem gondoli *Buried i Dzielnica – pomiędzy budynkami biura szeryfa *Origins – przy generatorze 4. *Shadows of Evil – losowo na terenie Waterfront District, Footlight District lub Canal District *The Giant – losowo w hangarze, po obu stronach zwodzonego mostu, przy teleporterze Z-C lub na drodze pomiędzy dwoma dziedzińcami *Der Eisendrache – w krypcie, niedaleko pomieszczenia startowego *Zetsubou No Shima – w trybie solo w bunkrze; w trybie kooperacji zrzucany w rundzie 2. lub 6. na pierwszą część bagien laboratorium A lub B *Gorod Krovi – przy wyjściu ze sklepu od strony bunkra operacyjnego *Revelations – na piętrze Nacht der Untoten Osiągnięcia i trofea Wzmocnienie |Na Die Rise, użyj w trakcie jednej gry pakietu wzmocnień oraz wszystkich maszyn atutowych.|Brązowe|35}} Ciekawostki *W World at War w polskiej wersji atut nazywa się Moloch. *W Call of Duty: World at War czasami występuje błąd powodujący, że gracz zostanie powalony dwoma lub nawet jednym uderzeniem od zombie, nawet gdy ten ma Juggernoga. Może powodować to między innymi strzał pod siebie z Wunderwaffe DG-2. *Jest ulubionym perkiem Tanka Dempseya. *Atut ten miał nazywać się Juggernaut. *Maszyna Juggernoga ma dwa małe kółka z tyłu. *Na plakacie Juggernoga na mapie Verrückt atut został podpisany jako "Juggernaut". *W Shi No Numa w Call of Duty: World at War maszyna Juggernoga miała mieć bagienną teksturę. *Na automacie do Juggernoga znajduje się napis "Made with real eags!" (pol. "Zrobiony z prawdziwych jaj!"). *Na niektórych mapach stworzonych przez fanów serii (Call of Duty: World at War) nazywa się JuggerNot. *Na mapie Mob of the Dead żadna postać nie lubi Juggernoga. *Pojawia się też w filmiku końcowym Origins. Galeria CoDWaW_2012-07-30_18-12-21-96.jpg|Juggernog w Verrückt CoDWaW_2012-10-13_20-34-33-99.jpg|Juggernog w Der Riese CoDWaW_2012-10-26_22-25-55-67.jpg|Juggernog w Shi No Numa 2013-10-02_00053.jpg|Juggernog w Origins 2013-04-13_00014.jpg|Butelka Juggernoga Juggernog_sumpf_cut.png|Niewykorzystana bagienna wersja Juggernoga w Shi No Numa Juggernog Perk Machine COD Mobile Zombies.png|Juggernog w Call of Duty: Mobile en:Juggernog Kategoria:Perk-a-Cola w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Perk-a-Cola w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Perk-a-Cola w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Perk-a-Cola w Call of Duty: Black Ops III